Elizabeth Short
Wikipedia article Is referenced in: * The Black Dahlia * Perfidia Perfidia The Black Dahlia Murder details Elizabeth Short's body was found on 39th & Norton during an unrelated crime on January 15, 1947. She is found mutilated, her mouth slashed from ear to ear in a macabre smile; her breasts slashed, one almost off; cut almost in half and her internal organs removed in an intricate manner. History Betty Short arrived in LA in '43 from Massachusetts whereupon she quickly took to couch surfing and house hopping. Her first stay was with her dad, Cleo Short. The arrangement was free room and board in exchange that she'd clean the place, a task she failed miserably at. In summer she had sex with Madeleine Cathcart Sprague. Upon leaving her dad's place she went to live in a boarding house at 6024 Carlos Ave, Hollywood where she lived for but a from 9/14/46-10/19/46. While there she didn't socialize with the girls but entertained numerous men. She next moved to 1842 N. Cherokee, Hollywood where Sheryl Saddon, an extra on a movie tells him Betty went after older men and didn't work except to get money from men and she'd disappear for days at a time. Saddon confirms Ms. Janeway's story that Betty was a habitual liar and during Thanksgiving was flush with cash and showing a viewfinder to all present and saying she had been in a movie. As it turns out she was in a pornographic film in Tijuana with Linda Martin around this time which was why she had the money at Thanksgiving and the viewfinder. At the final residence that Bucky, with Bill Koenig in tow goes to 13-A-1611 Bucky speaks with Marjorie Graham who tells him about Betty and Linda Martin meeting with a lesbian. Around Christmas time she met Red Manley in San Diego, perhaps the only man she turned down, and after spending a night with him at the Cornucopia Motor Lodge he dropped her off at the Biltmore Hotel. After separating from Red Manley on 1/10/47 she met Joseph Dulange on the eleventh, who said they did have sex and despite it seeming as if he had killed her he was eliminated as a suspect due to the fact he was in a drunk tank in the jail ward of St. Patrick's Hospital in Brooklyn from 1/14-1/17. After leaving Sally Stinson, a fellow prostitute, and Johnny Vogel who she had sex with and allowed him to whip her she came upong Joe Dulange at his literal roach motel. Upon thinking she was pregnant he took her to a Dr. Willis Roach, who gave her a fake pregnancy test. While at his office she called a Webster number and then was seen going towards a westbound bus stop. Reaching the Sprague house she is set up with George Tilden, who had become obsessed with her after seeing her in the nudie film. Meeting him he took her to one of his horror shop of a shack and was killed and tortured by him and Ramona Sprague. Category:Murder victims Category:Characters from The Black Dahlia Category:Characters from Perfidia Category:Prostitutes